Freedom
by unicorn08
Summary: Byun Baekhyun ingin sebuah kebebasan yang bahkan ia sendiri salah memahaminya. Park Chanyeol ingin membantu Baekhyun, tapi yang ada hanya sebuah realita sengit yang mencambuk hatinya. -review for more. CHAPTER 1 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**FREEDOM**

**CHANBAEK**

**TEASER**

* * *

"_Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun."_

"_Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol"_

* * *

"_Kau memiliki sebuah harapan?"_

"_Tidak. Tak akan pernah"_

* * *

"_Baek? Apa yang kau lakukan?!"_

"_Hanya menyayat. Demi kebebasan"_

* * *

"_Sebenarnnya apa yang kau maksud, Park Chanyeol?"_

"_Kau tau, bintang tak selalu bebas, burung tak selalu bebas, bintang terperangkap dalam kegelapannya, dan burung? Ia bahkan terlalu bebas sampai tak tahu apa itu kebebasan"_

* * *

"_Aku mencintaimu, bukankah itu bebas?"_

"_Tidak, Chanyeol. Linang air matamu terlalu berharga untuk cinta"_

* * *

"_Baek. Aku bebas."_

"_Maafkan aku, Park Chanyeol. Kumohon, janganlah bebas. Kembalilah, aku akan mengurungmu dengan segenap cintaku"_

* * *

"_Park Baekhyun, selamat. Kau sembuh dari psikosis"_

"_Bebas. Terima kasih"_

* * *

"_Park Chanyeol - Park Baekhyun"_

_please review if you want more._


	2. Ch 1

FREEDOM

CHAPTER 1

[EXO] Byun Baekhyun as Baekhyun

[EXO] Park Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol

[GG] Kim Taeyeon as Byun Yeon

[EXO] Oh Sehun as Sehun

-contains many self-harming,confusing situation and crime. [alur sengaja di percepat pada chapter awal karena cerita akan lebih dijelaskan di kelanjutan]-

unicorn08.

Sreek..sreek...

"Baekhyun-ah berhenti..."

Sreeek...sreeek

"Baekhyun-ah jebal, berhentilah.."

Sreeek...sreek..

"BAEKHYUN-AH BERHENTI! HIKS"

Sontak baekhyun berhenti melakukan kegiatannya. Ia tidak menoleh ke arah wanita yang baru saja memanggilnya. Ia kembali duduk dan melamun, bergelut dengan fantasinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Baek?" wanita itu duduk disamping Baekhyun, menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang memerah. Dengan air mata yang tidak berhenti menetes dari mata indahnya.

"Yeon-noona, aku hanya sedang memotong kayu untuk rumah pohon baru" ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum namun tatapan yang datar.

"Baek.. itu tanganmu."

-FLASHBACK-

_ "Baekkie, eomma ingin Baekkie jadi penulis dan composer, bisa ya?" _

_ "Penulis? Ah eomma, Baekkie tidak pandai berfantasi. Kalau jadi composer sih mungkin bisa."_

_ "Kalau begitu anggaap hari hari indahmu bersama eomma ini menjadi fantasi untuk buku-mu nanti"_

_ "Mana bisa eomma? Realita dan fantasi kan sudah mutlak bedanya, eomma ingin aku terkena psikosis?"_

_ "Aigoo.. tentu tidak. Maksud eomma, sebagai inspirasi. Hal buruk, fantasi."_

_-FLASHBACK END-_

Saat ini, Baekhyun tidak bisa mengontrol fantasinya, tidak mengenali realitanya. Ia terlalu bebas dalam pikir-indahnya. Namun semua itu hanya kegelapan.

Baru saja Baekhyun melakukan hal yang harusnya berada dalam fantasinya, namun terjadi di realitanya.

Ia berusaha memotong tangannya sendiri dengan sebuah keramik.

Ia sadar sekarang, namun ia tidak bisa mengontrolnya. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, dan berakhir dengan teriakan panjang.

Teriakan yang menggambarkan deritanya. Fantasi mengontrolnya, realita hanya bisa menerimanya. Yeon hanya bisa memeluknya, ia terlalu takut untuk menenangkannya karena semuan yg Yeon ucapkan, hanya berakhir dalam memori fantasi.

-2 YEARS LATER-

"Pasien Baekhyun sudah mengalami meningkatan yang sangat bagus. Ia hanya perlu di pertemukan lagi dengan dunia luar, dengan perlahan, ia akan sembuh" ucap Dr. Jongdae dengan senyum bahagia. Ya, Dr. Jongdae sudah menangani Baekhyun sepanjang 2,5 ini. Ia melatih Baekhyun agar dapat kembali memisahkan realita dengan fantasi.

"Terima kasih, Dok." Yeon tersenyum senang dan segera bangkit lalu membungkukkan badan. Setelah itu, ia segera berlari menuju kamar adik tercintanya.

"Baek!"

"Uh? Noona! Kenapa wajahmu begitu senang, eoh?"

Yeon tertawa, ia melompat-lompat senang dan duduk disamping ranjang adiknya, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga adiknya dan berbisik, "Kau bisa pulang hari ini."

"B-benarkah?" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya dan sontak duduk tegap. Yeon mengangguk dengan semangat. "WOOOOHOOOOO!" seru Baekhyun sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan berpose layaknya superman.

"Cepat, Noona. Bereskan barangku!"

"Ya! Byun Baekhyun mohon bersabarlah!"

"Mmmm.. Noona, sebenarnya selama ini apa yang terjadi denganku?"

DEG!

_Tbc_

_review for more, no review no next chapter._


End file.
